Waiting In The Wings
by I'mJustTired
Summary: Julian's genetic status has been in the open for almost a year now. But he's about to realise not everyone is as accepting as they seem...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or seek to make any money from Star Trek or any of their characters, technology etc.

Well howdy y'all! What's this y'see? Why, I'm writing another story like I said I sure would ages ago and then spent weeks watching Doctor Who non-stop because my school had a Doctor Who challenge on Doctor Who day (yup we're just so cool like that we had a Doctor Who day (dressing up and everything)) so I literally spent all my free time watching Doctor Who (we came 2nd though (beat the teachers (woop woop))) And I've had no Wi-Fi all this week so couldn't upload anything :/

Back on track!

So, yes, another story! Thanks GeorgieGinger for your idea you left after my last story. I've adapted it a bit and voila!

This story is set kinda mid-season 6; Bashir has just met the guys from the Institute but still not everyone is 100% happy about their genetically enhanced Doctor… The Defiant is away with Sisko, Worf and let's say Nog because I find it hard to write those characters so they have conveniently gone away leaving Kira in charge of the station. BUUUUUT WARNING I will horribly screw up the Star Trek timeline. I'm sorry but I don't care. All will be revealed…

Wow that was a long intro-y bit. Hope you enjoy, comments are appreciated!

Rated T for, well, the whole thing will basically be one big Julian whump ;)

Jadzia Dax pressed the door panel by the sickbay door and heard Julian call 'Come in' from inside. The doors slid open and she walked in to see Julian healing a cut on a young Bajoran boy's arm. Julian looked up briefly and smiled. 'Hi Jadzia' he called. 'Hey' called back Jadzia, walking over. 'I just wondered whether you wanted to grab some lunch from the Klingon restaurant. Unless you're busy' she added, smiling at the boy. 'I'd love to. Just let me finish up with Jatarn here and I'll be right with you.' Julian flicked off the dermal regenerator and helped the boy down from the biobed he was sitting on. 'Now remember, have an adult with you when you're playing racquetball and set it at your level.' The boy nodded and ran off out of sickbay. 'Shall we go?' smiled Julian, gesturing to the door and together they walked out of sickbay.

Xxx

'Julian?' said Jadzia quietly, leaning in over the table.

'What?' She nodded towards a nearby table. 'Do you know those people? Because they're been staring at you and whispering since they sat down' Julian turned his head and looked over. Two men, one human and one Bajoran, were sitting at a table a few metres away with almost untouched drinks. The human must have been over six foot by the way he was hunched over the table. 'No' he frowned. 'I wonder what they want…' One of the men looked over and noticed Julian and Jadzia looking at them. He whispered to the other man and they quickly downed their drinks and left. 'That was strange' said Jadzia. 'Mmm…' Julian thought for a moment. 'Maybe they were looking at you. That seems more likely' said Julian with a smile, all seriousness lost. Jadzia laughed and was about to reply when her combadge beeped.

'O'Brien to Dax' She tapped it answered 'Dax here'

'You'd better come up to ops, there's something strange showing up on our scanners' 'Be right there' replied Dax. 'Sorry, Julian' she said, standing up. 'Duty calls' 'It's fine' said Julian, also standing. 'I should be getting back to sickbay anyway.' With that they both walked off their separate ways.

Xxx

Dax arrived on the bridge and walked over to where the Chief was standing by the scanners, frowning at the screens. 'What have you found?' asked Dax, looking at what was on the screens. O'Brien kept staring at the screens, frowning and pressed a few more buttons. 'Funny,' he said. 'When I called you, there seemed to be… almost a glitch in subspace. As if something was uncloaking but there's not a ship.' 'There must be a ship somewhere. Maybe it didn't fully uncloak so it didn't show up on our scanners.' He looked up at Dax. 'It would have still briefly appeared on the viewscreen. It was like subspace itself was uncloaking. And now…' he snapped his fingers. '…Gone, just like that. It was there for a few minutes then just seemed to vanish.' 'Or recloaked' added Dax, also frowning at the screen. 'I suppose so' shrugged the Chief. 'There's not much we can do about it now.'

Xxx

Julian was just finishing his last medical report when the door to sickbay beeped. 'Come in' he called, not turning around, expecting it to be Miles or Jadzia. The doors slid open and he turned around to see the man who had been staring at him earlier standing there.

'Dr Bashir?' he said. He spoke with a slight Asian twang. 'Yes?' answered Julian hesitantly. 'You _are_ Dr Bashir?' Julian put down his PADD and stood up. 'Yes. Do you need treatment?' he asked. The man chuckled. 'No, no, there's nothing wrong with me. I just wanted to check…' he broke of his sentence and hurled the racquetball in his hand towards Julian. Faster than any normal human could, Julian brought up his hand and caught it just before it hit him. The whole event took less than a second but a smile broke across the man's face. '…that you _are _Dr Bashir. Those are some wonderful enhancements.' He held out his hand. 'My name is Alexander D'Moxo.' Julian ignored the outstretched hand. 'I wouldn't exactly call them wonderful.' He threw down the ball. 'Are you from the Institute?' The man looked almost thoughtful for a moment. 'Yes, in a way… a division of it. But that's not the reason I want to talk to you. I have a fantastic business opportunity for you' 'Well sorry to disappoint you,' replied Julian slightly sarcastically, 'But I'm already full-time as a Starfleet doctor and I wouldn't give that up for anything you've come to offer me.' With that Julian turned back to his desk. However as he reached for his PADD, D'Moxo leaned over and put his hand over it to stop him picking it up. 'Doctor,' he said very quietly, almost sinisterly, 'I think you'll regret it if you don't listen to my opportunity.' Julian stopped for a moment and stared at him. 'Is that some kind of threat?' he asked. D'Moxo sighed and straightened up, walking towards the door. 'You can interpret it how you like, Doctor' he called from the doorway. 'But if you reconsider, come and find me.' The doors slid shut behind him. Julian stood by his desk for a minute, wondering what to do. Should he call security? Should he just ignore it as a joke? Eventually he sighed and went back to his medical reports.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Star Trek (well, apart from all of TOS, TNG and DS9 on DVD (and now season 1 of VOY you'll be pleased to know) and the giant poster on my ceiling) or seek to make any money from it.

Yes chapter 2. Short chapter. Sorry chapter 1 was actually pretty badly written but I hope you liked it. Also sorry this has taken a while but I've been pretty busy. Homework… French exam… Voyager…

A few days had passed since D'Moxo had come to visit Julian. Nothing unusual had happened and he hadn't had any sign of D'Moxo since then. In fact, sickbay had been strangely quiet since the visit. Julian thought over the incident again as he sat at his desk in sickbay. Why would anyone want to offer a full-time Starfleet officer another business opportunity? He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sickbay doors sliding open. He turned around to see Jatarn standing there looking sheepish, cradling his arm. 'Jatarn' he sighed. 'What have I told you about racquetball?' Jatarn looked down at the floor and didn't say anything. Julian chuckled. 'Come over and sit up here, we'll have you fixed up in no time. You're the first person who's come in here all day!' he walked over to a biobed and patted it but the boy stayed still and didn't look up. Julian frowned. 'Jatarn…' he knelt down in front of him. 'What's wrong?' Jatarn looked up briefly then back down at his feet. 'My father said to ask for another nurse' he mumbled. 'He doesn't want you to treat me.' 'Doesn't want me to treat you?' asked Julian in disbelief. 'Why on earth not?' The boy shrugged. 'He was talking to someone about you and doesn't like you any more' Jatarn looked up. 'I still like you though.' Julian frowned for a minute but brushed it off and got back into patient mode. 'Well thank you, Jatarn' he smiled, 'but whatever your father says, I'm a Doctor so I need to treat you because there are no other nurses on duty at the moment.' Julian shuffled a little closer. 'Do you think, if you don't tell your father, I can treat you just this once?' he whispered. Jatarn looked uncertain for a moment but eventually nodded and let Julian help him onto the biobed.

Jatarn was quickly patched up and, after the usual warning about racquetball, jumped down from the biobed. He headed for the door but Julian called over just before he left. 'Jatarn… before you go,' he walked over to where he was standing next to the door. 'Do you know anything else about what your father heard about me? Maybe where he heard it or who said it?' Jatarn looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I think… he said something about your head… I'm not sure though…' 'That's fine. Thank you, Jatarn' smiled Julian. He pressed the door button and Jatarn walked out onto the Promenade. After he'd left, Julian stuck his head out and looked up and down, just to check if the boy's father was there. He was nowhere to be seen though. He walked back into sickbay, frowning. 'Computer, what was the name of the boy I just treated?'

'Ariin Jatarn'

'And his father's name?'

'Ariin Talpar'

'When was the last time Ariin Talpar visited sickbay and for what purpose?'

'Stardate 53948 for a general check-up'

That was a few weeks ago. Nothing had happened then. He sat down and rested his head on his hand.

'Has Ariin Talpar left the station in the last… 48 hours?'

'Negative'

Julian didn't really know where to go from there. It was a big station. How could he possibly find one conversation between two people, one of which he didn't even know the name of? Well, if there was anyone on the station who could, he knew where to find him. With that Julian headed off out onto the Promenade.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it. Damn.

Sorry I've been so long; I've been super busy.

Hope ye have thus far enjoyed :) I will continue

Julian walked into Quark's and saw him standing behind the bar talking to a dabo girl. He headed towards him. 'Quark?' he said, leaning on the bar next to the dabo girl who walked back to her table. 'What do you want, Doctor, I'm very busy' asked Quark. 'Do you recognise the name 'Ariin Talpar'?' 'Ariin? Obviously Bajoran…' he looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Mmm… nope. Don't recognise it. Why; should I?' Julian sighed. 'No' He thought for a moment to see if there was anything else he could get from the Ferengi bartender before he left. Quark started to walk off. 'Now, if that's all you need…' Just then Julian had a thought. Jatarn had _said_ his father had spoken to someone, but that doesn't mean it was a one-on-one conversation… 'Actually, Quark,' he added quickly, grabbing him by the elbow. 'There is one other thing. Has anyone booked a holosuite recently? Any groups?' Quark frowned and looked like he was going to ask something but then sighed and threw up his hands. 'The recent schedule is on one of the PADDs in that storage box over there. Now, if you don't mind, I have customers to attend to.' Julian nodded and walked round the other side of the counter. He opened the storage box and flicked though the few PADDs that were in there, quickly finding the schedule. He started scrolling through the list of names and times, not really sure what he was looking for. He double checked for the name Ariin but no Ariins had booked a holosuite for months. With that unsuccessful, he noticed a few bookings without names. He scrolled through them, narrowing down to the three bookings without names in the last week. Julian flicked between the three of them again. Quark wandered back over to the bar with a trap of empty glasses. 'Quark?' asked Julian. 'What programs did these three people rent?' he showed the PADD to Quark. Quark took it and scrolled through one by one. 'Ah that first one was an engineering check. They thought there was some kind of virus jumping about in the matrixes. Err, that second one didn't book a program, just the holosuite. And that third one… ah he had something special. One of my new-' 'Wait,' Julian cut him off. 'Didn't book a program?' 'Well, no.' shrugged Quark, taking out a bottle of orange liquid from under the counter and pouring it into a glass. He pushed the drink towards a Bajoran sitting at the other end. 'Why would anyone book a holosuite and not a program?' Quark shrugged again. 'Some people have their own personal programs. It's not my business.' 'What did they look like? The second one?' 'One of the waiters dealt with it; I never saw them.' Well that took out all Julian's options. He sighed and put the PADD back into the storage box. 'Thank you, Quark' he called and headed towards the exit. 'Always a pleasure' muttered Quark and walked off towards the dabo table.

Xxx

'Julian?'

'Yes. No. What. Sorry?' Julian snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on Jadzia sitting opposite him. Seeing his blank face she laughed and put down her fork. They were having lunch in the replimat again.

'Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?'

'Yes, of course! You were talking about… something… Kira or…?' Julian sighed and looked embarrassed. 'Sorry, Jadzia, I was just lost in thought.' Dax looked at him for a moment, studying him, as if she could tell what he was thinking about by looking at him.

'Julian are you OK? You've barely touched your food. What's bothering you?'

'I'm just tired. I haven't got much sleep recently…' Julian thought for a moment. Should he tell her what had happened in the last few days or was he just worrying about nothing? He was just about to start telling her about it when he heard his name. He turned around but no-one was there.

'Julian?'

He kept looking around the crowded area. 'I just thought I heard my name… I guess I just imagined it…' Suddenly he trailed off as he saw the source of the call. His eyes widened in shock as D'Moxo beckoned to him before walking away along the Promenade. Dax noticed Julian staring and followed his eyes but the man had already disappeared. 'Who are you looking for Julian?' Julian stuttered. 'Err, umm no-one, no-one. I just remembered I had a… report for...' he stood up from the table. 'Yeah…' Dax called out but Julian was already running down the Promenade. He looked around and saw D'Moxo walking into Quark's bar. Julian followed him in and walked over to where he stopped near the side of the bar. 'D'Moxo.' Julian said. 'Doctor' he replied. 'Have you rethought my offer?' 'I've told you before, I already have a job. I don't need your offers.' 'I tell you again, Doctor, you will regret it if you don't. You already are I would wager…' 'What?' Julian looked confused. 'Are you something to do with Jatarn?' The man laughed. 'I know nothing about this 'Jatarn', but you probably are already forming questions. I am just here to remind you of my offer and again, press you that you will accept eventually.' Julian narrowed him eyes. 'You realise I could call security right now and have you arrested?' D'Moxo laughed coldly. 'I wouldn't recommend it. And this time, Doctor…' he paused, leaning forwards and whispering into his ear. '…that was a threat.' With that he pushed roughly past Julian and left. Again he ran after him but by the time he was on the Promenade, D'Moxo had disappeared.


End file.
